Joe Gipp and the Babysitter
by SadEyedLadyoftheLowlands
Summary: Adventures in Babysitting Fic. Self Explanatory. Joe Gipp and Chris Parker should have ended up together. Here's how it all went down after the film. One Shot.


**Joe Gipp and the Babysitter**

Written By: SadEyedLadyoftheLowlands

**Author's Note: **There's not really much of a fan base for Adventures in Babysitting Fics that I know of lol, but I just had to write this because well Joe Gipp was awesome people…why didn't he get the girl? Was it that pesky criminal thing?? Because as far as I know, chicks dig that.

--

Joe Gipp was a criminal. But the only reason this bothered him at the moment was because of a girl, not because of the whole guilty conscience thing, because honestly, he didn't have one. Aside from the stealing, Joe considered himself a pretty decent human being, which you couldn't say for the people he worked with. Most of the cars he boosted belonged to deliriously rich people who wiped their asses with 20 dollar bills. It was hard to feel guilty when these were the same people who had looked down on him his whole life. His bosses killed people for God's sake, and he was supposed to feel bad about taking a Cadillac off of some rich guy's hands, when they were probably gonna trash it the next weekend without a second thought? Yes, his job was slightly dangerous, and characteristic of the kind of neighbourhood he grew up in, but he could think of tons of other jobs he could have taken, that didn't pay as well and ended up with him shot dead. So in conclusion, Joe decided, stealing cars was not a moral quandary, it was what Chris Parker thought of him-- the guy who stole cars that was pressing on his brain.

Of course, now that his conscience had kicked in, he very well could find himself with a bullet in his head. His steady gig was now history since he'd put himself on the line for a suburban blonde babysitter and three kids. He must be out of his mind. It had been just a couple of hours ago that he'd seen her off. She raced home to beat the kid's parents, and Joe couldn't help feeling a sense of disappointment and loss. It took him a short while to realize that in this one night, he'd developed a thing for Chris. She didn't seem like his type at all, but as he observed her that night, singing blues at the Silver Dollar, and the way she acted around those kids, he began to think that maybe she was exactly his type. Aside from the fact that she lived in Suburbia, was still in high school, and didn't go for guys like him, of course.

He was behaving ridiculously. He would probably never see the girl again, so why did it bother him so much what she had thought of him? And why did he find himself wishing he could drive into the suburbs, knock on her door, where she would of course be waiting for him, expectantly, having felt the same explosive chemistry between them that he had…Jesus. He felt like a woman.

Joe sat up from his bed where he had spent the last couple hours trying to sleep to no avail, and put his face in his hands. He glanced at the clock: 3:00 AM. This was gonna be a long night.

And no matter what he had said, that Playboy spread had been of an uncanny resemblance to her—something that didn't help when his mind kept on wandering like this…

--

Chris Parker lay awake in bed, going over the night's events. It truly had been the most thrilling night of her life, and she had been so tired, she thought, on the drive home, so why is it that she couldn't sleep now? Everything had turned out perfect: they foiled the bad guys, they got home in time; and her broken heart had been medicated with a cute college boy. She still couldn't believe that he had gone such a long way to see her, and that he'd kissed her right there in the driveway. Unfortunately, right after Dan had kissed her he had gotten hit by a transport truck and died of massive internal bleeding. **Author's Note: HAHA just kidding…though that would make things easier…** Although Dan was charming, sweet, older, nothing like Mike, and handsome, she was plagued suddenly by strange thoughts about someone else. It seemed now, whenever she tried to close her eyes to sleep, instead of replaying the events of the kiss with Dan, she kept seeing Joe Gipp punching out his boss to protect her and the kids. In that moment, she had a sudden charge of excitement that she couldn't fully identify. Was it simply adrenaline or did she find what Joe did brave, courageous…dare she even think…sexy?

She tried desperately to push those thoughts out of her mind. It was ridiculous, she thought. She would never see Joe Gipp again. Yes, she was eternally grateful for his heroic deeds, but that's as far as it went. Besides, she had Dan now. Sweet, charming, sweet…Dan…

--

Joe Gipp approached the driveway of a quaint home with perfectly trimmed hedges, a white picket fence and a double car garage and immediately regretted coming. What was his excuse again? Oh right he didn't have one. His choices were: ring the doorbell, face Chris and have no reason for coming except a crazy infatuation, or two: stay outside and wait until she leaves her house, assuming she hasn't yet, and risk looking like a crazed stalker lurking in the street, waiting to kidnap either Chris or some young children of the neighbourhood. Luckily the car he boosted to make the trip down there was pretty classy looking so he didn't stand out too much.

It had been a few days since the infamous night, and he was feeling pretty silly. When thought of Chris persisted, he knew he had to do something about it. He couldn't go on obsessing over some girl he'd barely spoken to, yet managed to sacrifice everything for. Maybe, he hoped, he would see her and realize what he had seen in her was just a mirage, that she was like every other blonde suburban white girl, and that his first impression, like many first impressions, had been a false one. The second impression, he had decided was really the way to find out who someone really was. So he waited, afraid to approach her door and have it be answered by her parents or something. Parents were scary. Especially the kind of parents Chris Parker would have.

A couple minutes later, Joe noticed a figure exiting her home. It was Chris. His heart leaped in his chest, and cold chills erupted all over him. He felt sick, nauseous. He had to leave.

--

Chris had woken up that morning without a care in the world. She'd had a lovely dream and was in a great mood. It was one of those dreams that left you with a lingering feeling throughout the day. She stepped out of her house that morning to go to school and she noticed a strange car parked in front of her house. In the front seat, a pair of eyes followed her steps. As she moved closer, she realized who it was and her dream came back to her in its entirety. Joe Gipp was sitting in a car in front of her house intently gazing at her. She hesitantly approached the vehicle.

"Joe?" She asked, now standing beside the car. "How did you know where to find me?" Joe sighed and looked down.

"Hey babysitter…" he chuckled. "I have my ways…" She grinned

"Well I never got to thank you for how you helped us." She said quickly. "It was so great of you …better than great…it was selfless." She smiled, looking down at him.

"Well I do have some morals…"

"What brings you here?" She asked, quite curious. He was even better looking than she had remembered and she found herself a little distracted by it. He looked at her nervously

"I have to be honest with you, Chris… I ain't got no big reason." He admitted, getting out of the car and leaning against the door.

"Oh?" She mumbled absentmindedly staring at him intently. He grinned.

"I know its ridiculous." He said. "but I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." Chris weakened in the knees. This was bad. Around Joe Gipp, she had become putty. She wasn't used to losing control. Heck, even through that ridiculous babysitting night she had managed to maintain control.

Joe quickly realized that his second impression was much like the first one. She was beautiful and it was really hard not to notice. He also realized that he had just told her how obsessed he been about her the lost couple days. He hoped she would react well.

"So you came here because.."

"Because of you…" He admitted. "I wanted to see the girl I was making such a big deal about…" She looked at him hesitantly.

"So what's the verdict?"

"This didn't really help at all…" He looked serious. "'Cause now I just really wanna kiss you…"

"Joe…" she started, looking surprised. He awaited a long apologetic rejection. "I…"

And then she kissed him.

**To Be Continued…??**

(We'll see if anyone reads this first lol)


End file.
